highschool never ends, neither does love
by LoMXD
Summary: Chipp is in junior year at Underson High, he has two best friends. Millia surprisingly from 7th grade track , and his neighbor and Ky his football buddy. Though a girl in the best relationship seems to have caught his eye. only a little.ChippxBaikenx Anji


Okay this isn't my first guilty gear fanfiction but I can't stand anymore BaikenAnji! not to be offensive but I like ChippBaikebn hmm sounds familiar..."Girl all the bad guys want " XD here goes it's a high school fic!

????chapter 1: when she walks...????

The halls of Underson academy were crowded that day. Chipp Zanuff looked left and right looking for his first classroom. Strange people were walking around, not that he wasn't strange himself, what with his red eyes and snow white skin.  
He saw all kinds of people. A person blasting queen from a portable radio in his locker. A blonde with extremly long hair even a girl chained to a giant key. Wasn't watching were he was going and wham! right into someone.  
He went sprawling to the floor. "Hey! watch where you-!" He stopped himself when he saw the person he waltzed right into was a girl. She had magenta colored hair tied in a sloppy ponytail. Her left eye was closed and odd paintings were painteed over it. "Oh. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Chipp said. He got up and bowed an apology. The girl gave him a cold stare.  
"Watch where the hell your going." She said. Her voice stung, and sent a shiver up his spine. She walked past him and went into a class room. Chipp stood mortified" How rude! I just apologized to her and she just starts being a bitch to a random stranger!" He screamed in his head. He collected himself and continued looking for his classroom. As he went past the door the girl walked through he looked at the number "303" He glanced at his schedule.  
"303" this can't be happening! she's in my homeroom!" He thought. Slowly, and dreadingly Chipp walked into the room. He saw that all the people in the room were people from his middle school. He even saw May and Millia sitting over a desk. May was trying to get Millia to read a teen magazine with her but she kept her eyes on a good book. Sol, Ky Zato and Venom were all having arm wrestling contests in the center of the room. Chipp saw that in the back of the room was the girl with the left eye closed, she was sitting at a desk where his old middle enemy Anji Mito had his arms draped around her." I guess he finally found someone perfect for him." He thought. He took a seat in the front corner of the room, right by the window. He was soon greeted by the class skank, I-No .  
" Hey there darling. Did you have a nice summer? " She asked sitting on his desktop. Chipp looked away "Ah the dream ends, I was hoping never to see you again." He said with a chuckle. He couldn't help but look at the girl. Even though a boy had his hands around her she didn't seem happy. She didn't even talk. I-No ended up talking to A.B.A , May and Millia even though she was still sitting one Chipp's desk. His trance was interuppted when May caught him off guard. "What are you staring at?" She asked. Chipp was suprised and couldn't help but jump back. "Nothing." He said. He looked away. Sol and Ky decided to save him from al lthe girls he managed to surround himself by.  
"So how was your entry to the school?" Ky asked. Chipp took the oppurtunity to shift his attention.  
"It was great. I ran strait into someone and when I apologized she just started being an ass to me." He said, trying not to give a glare at the girl.  
"You mean Baiken right? She's cold. She moved in from a Japanese institute a couple years ago but she started ating Anji since the end of first semester last year." Sol said.  
"I didn't ask for her life story idiot!" He retorted. When the teacher came in the usual" get to know me " activities started. Chipp was pretending to look through his school planner, but his gaze lanced back to the girl sitting in the corner.  
"Her name is Baiken huh? " He thought.

Lunch Time.

It was the best part of the day, time to go outside and get some fresh air on a glorious sunny day, at least after the long, very long lunch line moved. Chipp was lucky he was fast, he moved close to the front, with Millia right beihnd him but that didn't suprise him. When he got his lunch he went strait to the roof.  
even in middle school he would eat his lunch on the roof. As he munched on his bread, Sol and Ky joined him.  
"I hate htis school , my gym teacher is a nut case, he keeps doing valley girl impressions. " Sol complained.  
"Still Mr. Underson is the principle so things are bound to be up tight around here." Ky said. He looked at Chipp who was gazing down at the ground.  
"What is it?" Ky asked. He looked down to the ground and sure enough there was Baiken adn Anji sitting there. He layed on the grass while she just sat tradtionally.  
She slowly drank her tea.  
"What's her deal? Is she s bitch to everyone accept her boyfriend?" Chipp asked.  
Ky sighed.  
"She was worse before she started dating Anji. She was practically a Yankee." He said. He took a swig from his water bottle.  
Chipp turned to face him.  
"I heard a rumor that she and Anji had an argument at the lake during the summer. They almost broke up." Sol said. He took a big bite from his rice ball and swallowed before talking again. "Though, if I had to take a guess. Millia Rage is probably her best friend here." He said. Chipp finished his lunch and just alked with the boys before heading off to his next class. Gym.  
He noticed the Anji and Baiken were heading down to the gym as well."Wonderful" he thought to himself. He went into the gym where he looked at his teacher. He looked young, maybe only 28. He had dark hair spiked up and he wore glasses.  
"Yo" the teacher greeted. Chipp gave a casual wave and looked around the gym. Of course Anji and Baiken were siting at the other bleachers. He couldn't help but here them a little bit.  
"Do you want to go somewhere after school?" He asked her. She closed her eyes.  
"Sure." "Sure? geez what an enthusiastic response. Isn't a girl normally happy when her boyfriend wants to ask her out. ?" Chipp thought to himself. He leaned back and waited for the rest of his classmates. Jam, Zato, Zappa, Millia. and a coupl kids he didn't know. Millia sat next to him casually.  
the two had some sort of friendship since their old class made jokes about the two track stars dating eachother.  
"Having a good day so far? " She asked.  
"I guess. This teacher looks like a wierdo." He said.  
"He is a fun guy at least. "  
"Alright guys! we'll start with a simple game of dodgeball today, pick teams and enjoy yourself." The teacher instructed. Chipp saw Ky come in late of course, but he quickly got the drift and moved to his team. Baiken was on Chipps team too, so was Millia.  
"At least I have a lot of friends on my team" He said. As the game started, Chipp and Millia started dogding right away, moving to fast for anyone to hit them. Ky and Baiken dodge well but Baiken was hit in the shoulder. Chipp picked up a ball and looked at the other side of the gym where Baiken stood in " the prison" He threw the ball high up over everyone and he prayed the she caught it.She did easily. She moved back to the other side and tossed the ball back to him.  
"Thanks " She muttered. Chipp was a little shocked but he payed little attention to it. Millia got hit in the shoulder but Ky caught the rebound.  
"Your still in rage!" He said. Millia nodded in acknowledgement. Baiken threw the ball and got Anji out. Though she threw it hard, and fast." Did she try to hurt him.?" Chipp thought to himself. He wasn't looking when a ball looked like it was headed right for his arm. He tried dodgeing it, but instead he heard the slapping sound of rubber on flesh.  
He looked to see Baiken standing in front of hims with the ball in her hand. "Get up ." She said. She pulled him up by his arm and had enough time to dodge a couple shots from Jam. She tripped on the back of a ball the was behind her feet. Chipp moved as fast as he could and he managed to catch he as she was falling but ended up falling as well. Anji wasn't looking thank goodness.  
"Are you okay?" Chipp asked her. She was turning a bright pink, and she looked a bit suprised.  
"I'm fine." She said after getting up. Chipp got up on his own too.

When the day was over. Everyone started walking home. Millia and Chipp lived right next door coincidently so they walked home together. "So hwo was the rest of your day?" She asked. Chipp shrugged. "Gym class was fun. it's not everyday that we start off with dodgeball right off. It was great." "I saw you catch Baiken" She said with a coy tone in her voice.  
"I gues- I don't know maybe she isn't that big of a "  
"An ass? I know, she just has a hard time trusting people. " She said. She didn't say another word when she saw Chipp lost in thought. " He's thinking about her." Millia thought. She was right, Chipp was thinking about her. From her suprisingly masculine sounding voice, to the sad look on her face when she was with Anji during gym. Everything was stuck there. But to wash it out, he thought about the next day, and hoped for a better one. 


End file.
